Hide and Seek
by 1bored-random
Summary: Somehow Andrea got roped into playing Hide and Seek with the twins and now she roaming the townhouse hoping she can find a good place to hide without running into Miranda.


Prompt from imagineyourotp-dot-tumblr: Imagine person A of your OTP on the run from person C and person B is in a different room cleaning. With no where else to go person A runs into the room where person B is and is looking for a place to hide, Person A looks at person B who standing in front of an open wardrobe and person A drastically pushes person B into the wardrobe with them for no reason just to hide, unfortunately the wardrobe isn't big enough for two people and it's causing both person A and person B to be touching each other uncomfortably.

Um, and the disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am not making money from this ... yadda yadda yadda. Although, I am hoping to make folks smile.

Many thanks to dastewa for looking this over and fixing as many mistakes as she could find.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Andrea was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Caroline and Cassidy grew up in this house, of course they would know all the good hiding places.

_Guess I should be happy I'm not It_, she thought to herself as she made her way to the stairs. Andrea had spent most of Caroline's counting time trying to find a good place on the first floor. She started out following behind Cassidy, hoping that maybe the red-head's hiding place would help her find her own, but Cassidy was having none of that. And once she found the first floor lacking, she had no choice but to move to higher ground; the three of them had already decided outside was off limits.

As her foot touched the third step she heard Caroline announce, "Ready or not, here I come." She shrugged and hoped that 'higher up, harder to find' would apply and made her way to the third floor. Walking down the long hall, she noticed a number of closed doors and thought it was probably a good idea to not open any of them. She didn't know where Miranda was, but she knew the woman was home and didn't want to surprise her. Andrea did not want Miranda to have any reason to be upset with her.

Andrea had been walking on very thin ice ever since Paris. Miranda had said nothing about Andrea's little six hour disappearing act; but Andrea felt her anger and disappointment every time the older woman looked at her for almost two months after they returned to New York City. But despite Miranda's anger (or maybe as a result of it, Andrea wasn't sure which) there had been a shift in their working relationship. Andrea had remained _Second Assistant,_ but her job mostly consisted of following Miranda around the city. Andrea assumed this was Miranda's way of keeping her enemies close. Miranda had even demanded Andrea no longer do the twins' homework; instead she was required to come to the townhouse in the evening and help them with their larger assignments.

Since Caroline and Cassidy both had science projects due on Monday, Andrea had spent more than half of her weekend at the townhouse, going over facts, correcting spelling, and sneaking looks at her formidable boss. In some ways it was better, easier, now that Nate had moved to Boston.

As Andrea listened for more of Caroline's heavy footsteps, she spotted a door that was partly open. She hoped it was not only Miranda-free, but that it also had a good hiding spot, like a closet. Hearing Caroline coming up the steps propelled Andrea through the door, into what appeared to be a guest room.

_This really was a bad idea_, Andrea thought as her eyes fell on the back of Miranda's head. The brunette allowed her eyes to run over Miranda's attire. She had changed her clothes since dinner and was now wearing what looked like yoga pants and a short sleeved, off the shoulder, silk shirt. Andrea was still confused about the fact that she had been invited to dinner, but she also knew one should never look a gift horse in the mouth. She used the time to enjoy Miranda's wonderful cooking and to soak in the peace that fell from the woman when she was with her children. Andrea cherished those moments. With each invitation, this was the fourth one this month, Andrea found herself less nervous around the editor, and today she had tested her luck by joking with the woman.

Andrea knew she didn't have time to ogle her boss, but her eyes continued to wander over Miranda's form once more before she convinced herself to stop. _You can do that work tomorrow. Right now you need to find a hiding_ spot. Caroline knew nothing about moving stealthy and Andrea could hear her opening and closing doors on the second floor. And if she could hear her, she was sure Miranda could.

Not once did it occur to Andrea she should find another room to hide in.

Instead, she looked around. The closet was no longer an option. Miranda was standing directly in front of it. Next to her was a clothing rack, the likes of which Andrea had only seen at _Runway_. Miranda was looking through a closest, which looked surprisingly small, pulling out items, and after inspection, placing them either back in the closest or on the rack.

Andrea felt her jaw drop as she realized what Miranda was doing, and her eyes returned to the editor. She would have never imagined the woman, who would have others eat for her if she could, was cleaning out her own closet. The fact that the guest room's closet was full didn't surprise her at all. Andrea imagined that all the closets in the townhouse were full of clothing gifted to her by designers trying to get her approval, trying to get a few pages of _Runway_.

Andrea, once again, tore her eyes off of her boss and swept them around the room, there was a door on the other side of room (_a bathroom?)_ but the bed was closer, and she wanted to get out of view before Miranda spotted her. If Caroline did make her way to this room, surely she would assume Andrea wasn't here, since her mother was. She was about to bend over to see how much room was under the bed when a quiet, yet deadly voice pulled her from her musing.

"And what do you think you are doing, roaming around my home?" Miranda glared at her, "You are supposed to be helping -"

"Andy! You know I'm going to find you, right?" Caroline called from stairs, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Miranda was about to comment on the un-ladylike behavior, but didn't have a chance.

Andrea didn't think, she just rushed into the room, grabbed Miranda by her forearms, and pushed the editor into the closet ahead of her, closing the door behind her.

This room had the smallest closet in the house and Miranda was hyperaware of everything around her. She could feel the garment bags poking her in the back and sides, she could feel the heat of Andrea's leg as it rested between her thighs, feel the heat and sweat of the brunette's hands through her thin blouse. Miranda could smell the vanilla of her assistant's lotion; hear her heavier than normal breathing.

Andrea was dealing with her own awareness of the situation, this being the closest she had ever been to Miranda, and she was having a hard time processing as Miranda's perfume was doing interesting things to her body. However, she could feel the hangers and garment bags as they brushed against her skin; she could feel her body, of it's own accord, lean towards Miranda.

It took Miranda a few seconds to get her bearing back, and when she did, she was nothing short of outraged, "Andrea, how dare you?" This was hissed in Miranda's loudest low tone, something just above her normal whisper.

Andrea rushed to explain, "We finished their project, they asked me to play Hide and Go Seek. I'm trying to hide, and your talking is not helping." Andrea blinked and averted her eyes. She could not believe what just came out of her mouth.

A number of emotions made their way across Miranda's visage in a span not much longer than two seconds. The first of which was anger that this insolent woman would agree to such a game and begin walking about her house like she lived here. The next was something akin to understanding and Miranda chided herself, _As often as you have her here, no wonder she felt comfortable enough to play with your girls_. The next emotion was amazement mixed with pleasure, and she bit her cheek to stop the smile that wanted to form on her lips. She would never admit how much it pleased her that Andrea and her twins got along so well. The girls had never been kind to any of her past assistants and they certainly would not have initiated any games with them.

But that thought led her right back to where she had started, anger. What if Andrea decided to walk away again? Permanently? That would mean her daughters, who were now as attached to Andrea as Miranda was, would also experience the hurt she had felt on those steps in Paris.

Andrea was so busy trying to look around the small, dimly lit space that she missed all of Miranda's expressions, except the last. And she felt the editor's body tense, and for the first time in months Andrea felt nervous in Miranda's presence.

"That does not explain why you have forced me into this closet. As a matter of fact, you can release me now."

Andrea's cheeks begun to slightly redden, "Sorry, I guess I just panicked." She made no attempt to remove her hands. She just maintained eye contact with Miranda, looking for an explanation to the editor's sudden tenseness.

Her eyes were open, questioning, concerned, and Miranda found that she could not maintain contact. So, instead narrowed her eyes and shot invisible ice blue lasers at Andrea's hands.

"Sorry." Andrea immediately released her grip and her senses went back into overload. One leg was brushed up against Miranda's, while the other was resting between the older woman's legs. It was not touching, but Andrea could feel the heat of Miranda's skin and knew there had to be very little space between them. For a moment she could hear Emily's panicked voice telling her no one ever touches Miranda. Noting the lack of space, Andrea watched Miranda's chest move with her breath. Slightly hypnotized, her eyes moved over Miranda's cleavage, up to her shoulders and had begun to search the older woman's neck when Miranda cleared her throat.

Andrea blushed yet again, this time starting below her neck and moving up to her ears, and she went to take a step back only to remember there was nowhere to go as she bumped into the closed door. "Woah, this is way smaller than anything I expected to see in your home." Andrea flinched as she heard the sound of her voice. She needed to get away from this woman before she did something stupid.

"Well it is a guest room, Andrea. Now, if you are quite done critiquing my home -"

But she was cut off by Caroline's voice coming from the hall, "Mom?" The girls knew that she was cleaning out all the closest's older fashions to donate to some charity or another.

Miranda watched as Andrea's eyes doubled in size, pleading with her to keep quiet. _Serves you right_, Miranda smirked, then she moved forward, trying to get closer to the door, and immediately regretting it, because now the finger length of space between them was even smaller.

Andrea would wonder what the hell she was thinking, but that wouldn't come until much later. Right now, she just moved. She refused to be _It_, moving around the townhouse to find a hiding place was nerve racking enough. She couldn't imagine looking in closets, opening doors, and looking under beds trying to find the twins. With those thoughts ruling her mind, and without breaking eye contact, she moved, a second behind Miranda, closing all space between them, and placed two fingers of her right hand onto Miranda's lips.

The surprise of Andrea's bold movements, and her body's reaction to it left, Miranda completely speechless.

When her mom didn't answer her, the redhead walked completely into the room. Caroline saw the rack and the closed door and shrugged, "Oh," she said out loud to herself, "I guess mom finished this room." She turned around in a small circle, checked under the bed, and decided that maybe she should spend some time looking for Cassidy, because Andy was hiding better than the girl had gave her credit for.

Both women heard the door close but neither moved, their torsos moving against each other as their breath picked up speed. Then, as if it was planned, both set of eyes shifted to Andrea's fingers before shifting back up where blue settled on brown.

Andrea looked into Miranda's eyes and saw that they were darker than Andrea had ever seen them. She felt her breath quicken even more, and when Miranda's lips parted slightly Andrea involuntarily shifted her body, causing her leg to make contact with Miranda's center.

Miranda wanted to curse herself for the moan that slipped out of her parted lips, but Andrea's closeness, the feel of her fingers combined with the movement, robbed the editor of her self control. _I must be losing my mind_, she thought. But she recognized the desire, the want, she found in Andrea's brown eyes and knew it was a mirror of her own. Miranda decided to test the waters a little more. She was more than aware of her body's reaction, but wanted to be completely sure of Andrea's. Without parting her lips any farther, Miranda slid the tip of her tongue past her lips and along a small part of Andrea's fingers.

Miranda was not disappointed. Andrea's moan reflected her own. Before Miranda could form a thought, Andrea had removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips. Slowly running them along the soft lips she had spent hours dreaming about. Then she took Miranda's bottom lip into her mouth, licking, sucking, before bitting lightly. The action pulled a growl from the brunette and a whimper from the editor.

The kiss that followed was slow and exploratory. A taste of lips as if they were drinking of the finest wine. Then it became a careful dance of discovery as their tongues met for the first time. It was long minutes before the kiss slowed as result of them both needing air. Andrea used the opportunity to place brief kisses along Miranda's jaw line. She placed a kiss next to each eye and along the woman's nose before returning to her lips. The next kiss was as powerful as the first, it was acceptance, it was promise, it was right.

Their arms were completely wrapped around each other when they looked into each other's eyes again. Andrea's smile was wide, genuine, and lit the entire of Miranda's being.

Miranda's voice was husky when she spoke, "That was . . . acceptable." Andrea blushed, and Miranda finally admitted to herself the beauty that was her second assistant. Andrea's breath caught as she watched the smile spread across Miranda's face and her own smile did the impossible, and widened.

The moment was broken by the very loud voice of Caroline, "Okay, Andy, you win! Where are you?"

"Yeah," Cassidy's voice followed her sister's up the stairs, "we're tired of looking."

And for the first time ever, Andrea Sachs listened to the wonderful sound of Miranda Priestly giggling.


End file.
